Le fruit de la vérité sans rating
by eldwina
Summary: Jack et Sam coincés sur une planète... Pensez aux reviews...
1. Exploration

**Auteur**: Eldwina  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Aventure, Romance…et NC17 (pas prévu au départ mais une chose en entrainant une autre…)  
><strong>Saison<strong>: Carter est Major, Jack colonel.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Les personnages sont la propriété de la MGM

Mots : 5453 (pas prévu non plus au départ, je voulais faire court…c'est loupé !)

* * *

><p>« -<strong><em> J'aurais du me méfier<em>,** fulminait O Neill,** cette mission avait l'air trop facile…** »

Effectivement, quand Daniel avait trouvé de vieux textes faisant mention d'une sorte de trésor laissé par les anciens sur cette planète, le SGC avait immédiatement programmé une mission avec son équipe phare afin d'en savoir plus sur ce « trésor ». En espérant qu'il s'agirait d'armes puissantes qui les aideraient dans leur lutte contre les goa'uld.

Le major Carter et le colonel O Neill se trouvaient dans une situation des plus délicates, ils étaient cachés dans un temple depuis peu investi par une troupe de jaffas sous les ordres de Baal. Celui-ci avait apparemment bénéficié des mêmes renseignements que Daniel.

'_Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils découvrent ces éléments en même temps que leurs ennemis !'_ Jack finissait par croire qu'ils étaient maudis !

Voilà maintenant une heure qu'ils jouaient au chat et à la souris avec les gardes, pour le moment avec succès mais cela ne pouvait continuer éternellement, ils devaient agir. Daniel et Teal'c étaient restés à l'extérieur du temple riche en inscriptions que Daniel n'avait pu s'empêcher de commencer à traduire pendant que O Neill et Carter allaient explorer l'intérieur du temple quand leurs ennemis avaient débarqués. Daniel et Teal'c avaient réussi à se mettre à couvert sans être repérés et avaient pu prévenir Jack et Sam qui n'avaient eu que le temps de se cacher dans un recoin sombre du temple et de demander le silence radio jusqu'à nouvel ordre. O Neill espérait que ses amis auraient l'idée de créer une diversion pour leur permettre de s'échapper à leur tour, mais même s'ils agissaient ainsi, il leur faudrait attendre la nuit. Et ça, Sam et Jack ne le savaient que trop bien.

« **-Mon colonel, il nous faut trouver au plus vite une cachette sure pour attendre la nuit. Nous ne pourrons rien tenter d'ici là.**

- **Je sais, Carter et j'y pense… Sans réel résultat pour l'instant, mais je sens que ça vient…**, répondit O Neill en s'appuyant négligemment sur une colonne. »

Dans la seconde qui suivie, un pan de mur situé derrière eux se déplaçât laissant apparaitre un passage menant visiblement à un tunnel.

« -** Ouh ! Vous aviez raison mon colonel, c'est venu !** dit Sam en souriant.

- **Bon, on y va Carter ! Ça pourra pas être pire qu'ici…**

- **A vos ordres, mon colonel !** »

Les deux militaires s'engouffrèrent dans le passage sans plus de cérémonie. Carter passa la première et quand elle se retourna pour vérifier que son supérieur la suivait bien, la porte se referma plongeant soudainement le tunnel dans le noir total.

« - **Ouch !** râla Jack. **Pardon Carter, je vous jure que ce n'était pas prémédité…**

- **Y a pas de mal, mon colonel**, dit Carter gênée et écarlate en allumant sa lampe torche, et se retrouvant nez à nez avec son supérieur, étalé de tout son long sur son major.

- **Aaah ! Mes pauvres genoux !** grommela-t-il en se relevant, évitant soigneusement de trop s'appuyer sur son major. _'Plutôt agréable comme contact… Si seulement on pouvais…'_ **Bon, où avons-nous donc atterrit ?**

- **Il semblerait que ce soit une sorte de passage secret, mon colonel. Il pourrait nous reconduire hors du temple ou à ce fameux trésor**, répondit Sam se relevant à son tour et réarrangeant ses vêtements suite à cette belle chute…

- **Bien, alors en avant Carter…Heeuu, il vaut mieux que je passe devant, je suis plutôt maladroit ces derniers temps…**dit-il sur un air d'excuse. »

'_Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire…' _pensa aussitôt Carter, un sourire en coin, songeant à leur chute et à la position dans laquelle ils venaient de se retrouver.

« **-Teal'c, Daniel, est ce que vous m'entendez ?** Tenta O Neill, en se saisissant de sa radio. »

Il patienta deux minutes puis retenta un appel. Quelques grésillements leur parvinrent sans pouvoir distinguer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« - **Nous devons être trop profond, mon colonel. Nous tenterons plus tard si toutefois ce tunnel finit par remonter vers la surface.** »

Pendant ce temps, Daniel et Teal'c observaient le temple et ses abords dans l'espoir de savoir ce qu'étaient devenu leurs amis.

« - **S'ils avaient été capturés nous aurions déjà vu les jaffas les ramener à leur maitre**, dit Teal'c avec son flegme habituel, **ils ont dû trouver une cachette sûre**.

- **Vous avez surement raison Teal'c** »

Sur ce, ils entendirent leur radio grésiller.

« -** Ils doivent tenter de nous contacter, mais apparemment le signal passe mal. Bon au moins ils doivent être en lieu sûr s'ils essaient de nous contacter,** ajouta Daniel rassuré, **en attendant continuons à observer et nous aviserons ensuite**. »

Cela faisait maintenant 15 minutes que les deux militaires marchaient dans ce tunnel quand il changea brusquement de forme, ils se trouvaient maintenant dans des galeries naturelles et non plus dans un tunnel creusé par la main de l'homme. Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'avancer, il fallait qu'ils retrouvent leur chemin dans ce qui ressemblait à un labyrinthe de galeries…

« - **Halte ! Ça se complique, Carter, je me demande si nous ne ferions pas mieux de faire demi-tour…**

- **Nous pouvons explorer ces tunnels, Monsieur, il est possible que le fameux trésor caché sur cette planète se trouve ici.**

- **D'accord Carter, et puis si nous retournions en arrière, nous serions bloqués. Nous n'avons rien de mieux à faire pour l'instant… alors continuons ! Mais sortez votre fil, Ariane! Je tiens à vous revoir à la lumière du soleil** ! fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur, je tiens autant que vous à revoir la lumière du soleil !** »

Sam commença donc à cartographier pour qu'ils ne se perdent pas. Après plusieurs bifurcations, culs de sacs, retours en arrière et quelques longues heures de marche rapide, ils débouchèrent sur une grande cavité. Ils n'avaient encore trouvé aucune galerie qui faisait mine de remonter vers la surface.

« -** Il est tard et nous avons beaucoup marché. Que diriez-vous de nous trouver un petit nid douillet pour la nuit, Carter ?** S'enquit O Neill.

- **Oui, mon colonel, il doit déjà faire nuit maintenant,** ajouta Sam,** et je commence à avoir faim.**

- **Établissons donc notre bivouac pour la nuit, Carter... Bon comme il n'y a pas de bois dans les environs il faudra se contenter de nos rations froides et … se serrer cette nuit pour se tenir chaud ! Il fait plutôt frais dans ces galeries !**

-**Bien, mon colonel.** »

Il s'installèrent donc dans un coin de la cavité et mangèrent en silence leur ration, ils étaient exténués, tant par la marche forcée qu'ils s'étaient imposés que par la tension qu'ils avaient subies lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils étaient prisonniers du temple par l'arrivée des jaffas. C'est donc avec délectation qu'ils se glissèrent dans leur sac de couchages respectifs.

Ils dormaient déjà depuis un moment quand le froid se fit plus intense, ils se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement l'un de l'autre pour profiter de leur chaleur, mais même comme cela O Neill claquait des dents (…petite nature... !).

-**Carter !… Psst… Carter !...**

Pas de réponse…

'_Bon tant pis, je la réveille! J'ai tellement froid que je n'arrive pas à dormir, ce qui apparemment n'est pas son cas à elle…la veinarde…'_

- **Carter ! …Carter !...CARTER!**

- **Hum ? Mon colonel ?**

- **J'ai trop froid, vous pourriez me faire une petite place dans votre sac ?**

- **Heeuu, c'est-à-dire, nous risquons d'être un peu à l'étroit, mon colonel…**

-**C'est un peu le but recherché, Major, à moins que vous ne vouliez me retrouver en glaçon demain matin ? Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais me tenir !** Railla O Neill. _'Du moins je ferais de mon mieux…'_

-** Je n'en doute pas mon colonel**, répondit-elle. _'Ça fait des années que tu y arrives Jack, alors…' _pensa t elle avec une pointe de déception.

-** Merci, Major ! Je ne crois pas que je n'aurais pu survivre à cette nuit sans ça !** ajouta-t-il.

Il sorti donc de son sac pour rejoindre son major, ils fusionnèrent les deux sacs de couchage et se rallongèrent en gardant une certaine distance, mais ils sentaient déjà la chaleur de l'autre et cela était effectivement bien agréable, pensa Sam. La nuit se déroula plus chaudement et sans incidents. Au réveil, Sam sentit son supérieur dans son dos, dans la nuit il s'était rapproché certainement poussé par la recherche de chaleur et tenait son major dans ses bras, serrée contre son torse. Elle était si bien qu'elle fit mine d'être encore endormie, attendant qu'il se réveille et rompt le contact. _'Si seulement nous pouvions rester comme cela…'_

O Neill finit par bouger, il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. Il serra sa femme dans ses bras et se colla suggestivement à elle. _'Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait !_ pensais Sam maintenant affolée…

« - **Hum…Qu'est ce que tu dirais de rester encore un peu au lit, chérie, j'ai bien envie d'un gros câlin,** marmonna O Neill dans un demi-sommeil en embrassant sa femme dans le cou.

- **Mon colonel ! Réveillez vous !** cria Sam en sentant son supérieur se presser davantage contre son corps. »

Non qu'elle ne trouve ce contact des plus électrisant, mais tant qu'à faire, s'il fallait que ce genre de chose se produise elle préférait autant que son colonel soit bien conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

« **-Nooonnn, je ne veux pas me réveiller, je suis trop bien…**

'_C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer…Jack, mais même si j'en ai très envie, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça !'_ regretta Sam.

- **Excusez-moi mon colonel.**

**- Pourquoi ma chérie ?**

- **Pour ça !** Sam se retourna et gifla violemment son supérieur.

- **HEEE ! Non mais qu'est ce qui vous prend Carter ! Je faisais un super rêve ! J'étais sur le point de …** Il s'interrompit brusquement remarquant son état et le visage rougie de son major le regardant de travers.

'_Apparemment ce n'était pas qu'un rêve…Houla, comment vais-je me sortir de ce mauvais pas !'_

- **Heeuuu, je vois… Désolé, Sam. Il semblerait que mon rêve m'ai amené à faire des choses que je ne contrôlais pas vraiment…** s'excusa-t-il _'J'en viens à regretter de ne pas m'être réveillé plus tôt ! J'aurais pu lui saisir le poignet, l'empêcher de me frapper, capturer ses lèvres et… Houch, arrêtes ton char mon vieux, tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'aurait laissé faire !…Bon ! Ressaisis-toi ! Carter !...'_

- **Soyez certaine que cela ne se reproduira pas, Carter. Dussé-je me retrouver glaçon demain matin, nous dormirons désormais dans nos sacs respectifs**…fit-il, un sourire en coin

- **… **_'Woaw, il s'en est fallu de peu… pour que je ne succombe…'_

- **Carter ?**

- **Heu, oui, mon colonel, ce sera plus …**_'raisonnable ?_ _Nooonnn, je n'ai aucune envie d'être raisonnable '**… **_**sage…**

Ils se relevèrent donc et plièrent leur sac. Ils avalèrent une petite collation et se préparèrent à partir.

«** -Carter, si nous n'arrivons pas à faire évoluer la situation aujourd'hui, nous ferons demi tour.**

-**Compris, Monsieur !** » _'De quelle situation parle-t-il ? Selon, nous pouvons faire demi tour tout de suite…'_

Ils se remirent en route en silence. A la mi-journée, ils s'arrêtèrent afin d'effectuer une pause bien méritée, ils avaient exploré une quantité de galeries, sans en trouver une seule qui fasse mine de remonter à la surface.

« **- Ariane, heureusement que vous êtes là ! Jamais je ne serais parvenu à me repérer dans ces galeries…C'est un vrai labyrinthe… N'importe qui s'y perdrait…A part vous apparemment**… plaisanta Jack, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était instaurée entre eux depuis l'incident du réveil.

**- Nous avons surtout de la chance Monsieur, que toutes ces galeries restent sur un même plan, nous ne sommes ni descendus plus profondément, ni remontés vers la surface depuis que nous explorons ce labyrinthe, autrement le repérage aurait été beaucoup plus compliqué. Je trouve même étrange que des galeries naturelles suivent ce chemin… Ce qui m'amène à penser que ces galeries ne sont pas tout à fait naturelles… bien qu'elles en aient l'apparence…»**

**- Vous pensez aux cristaux Tok'ra ?**

**- Du moins quelque chose qui y ressemble…Mais il y a donc de grandes chances pour que ce labyrinthe soit une sorte d'étape à franchir pour parvenir au « trésor »…**

**- Bien dans ces conditions, nous pouvons allonger le temps d'exploration, nous ferons demi-tour lorsque nos rations ne nous permettront que le trajet de retour, nous dormirons encore ici cette nuit…Allons ! En route ! »**

Daniel et Teal'c quand à eux avaient attendu le départ des jaffas avant d'aller fouiller le temple et ne voyant pas leurs amis ils avaient supposé qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de s'échapper du temple par un dispositif quelconque… Daniel retourna à l'extérieur tenter de trouver une explication en traduisant les inscriptions éparpillées sur les piliers et frontons du temple cherchant une quelconque mention de ce genre de dispositif. Il finit par trouver mention d'un passage promettant à ceux qui empruntaient la « voie » de voir la lumière et de vivre dans un paradis sur terre. Il comprit alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'arme dans ce temple et compris pourquoi les jaffas s'étaient absentés. Il supposa donc que Sam et Jack avaient trouvé cette « voie » avant l'arrivée des jaffas et s'y étaient réfugiés.

« -**Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver ce passage**, dit Daniel, **les jaffas risquent de revenir bientôt. Dépêchons nous !»**

Teal'c acquiesça.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le temple, Daniel cherchant le passage pendant que Teal'c faisait le guet. Cela faisait maintenant 30 minutes que Daniel cherchait quand il entendit Teal'c le prévenir qu'une patrouille jaffa arrivait. Daniel avait trouvé un pilier qui semblait être la clé du passage mais il ne trouvait pas le moyen de l'activer.

« -**J'arrive Teal'c, je n'arrive à rien ici, et je doute que les jaffas parviennent à faire quelque chose, il semble qu'il faille avoir le gène des anciens pour ouvrir ce passage… Finalement, c'est Jack qui leur a permis de s'échapper… Je reviens et nous rejoindrons la base pour faire notre rapport.**

**- Bien Docteur Jackson ! Dépêchez vous ! »**

Ils parvinrent à rejoindre la porte et composèrent l'adresse de la terre. Arrivés au SGC ils expliquèrent la situation et le général décida de continuer à surveiller la planète discrètement et d'ouvrir un vortex vers la planète tous les jours à l'heure convenue au briefing de la mission en prévision d'une telle situation mais de ne pas renvoyer d'équipe tant que la présence de leur ennemi serait avérée. O Neill et Carter devraient se débrouiller seuls pendant quelques temps. Heureusement qu'ils avaient prévu que cette mission serait longue, ils avaient de quoi tenir une bonne semaine voir plus en se rationnant.

Ils repartirent donc à l'exploration des galeries. Ils avaient tenté de contacter Daniel et Teal'c à plusieurs reprises sans succès. L'après midi passa sans aucune avancée, ils tournaient toujours de galeries en galeries, de culs de sac en culs de sacs. Ils étaient à nouveau exténués par leur marche quand le moment de bivouaquer arriva.

Ils mangèrent et se couchèrent dans la foulée. Ils ne dormirent pas aussi bien que leur première nuit mais se réveillèrent reposés et prêts à repartir à l'assaut du labyrinthe…

Ils exploraient une galerie quand ils remarquèrent une sorte d'encadrement cintré et ouvragé situé au fond de la galerie. Les nombreux culs de sacs qu'ils avaient rencontrés ne présentaient pas ce type d'ouvrages, et donc au lieu de faire immédiatement demi-tour comme cela leur était arrivé jusqu'à présent, ils s'approchèrent du fond de la galerie pour examiner cet encadrement qui semblait former une porte.

Carter sorti ses appareils de mesure.

«** - Monsieur, je détecte une source d'énergie. Nous touchons au but !**

**- Bien, Carter ! Je commence à déprimer dans cette obscurité, trouvez nous la sortie !**

**- Je vais essayer, Monsieur ! »**

Carter se mit à chercher un mécanisme quelconque qui permettrait l'ouverture de ce qu'ils pensaient être une porte. Elle s'escrima pendant une bonne demi-heure sans déceler le moindre indice de présence d'un tel mécanisme…

Pendant ce temps O Neil avait sorti leur repas du midi.

« **- Major ! Venez manger pendant que c'est… froid… Vous reprendrez vos investigations ensuite…**

**- Oui, Monsieur !**

**- Alors, Carter comment ça avance ?**

**- Je n'ai encore rien trouvé qui nous permette d'ouvrir le passage…**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, après mangé je viens vous aider ! C'est bien moi qui ai trouvé l'autre passage,…**

**- Bien, Monsieur ! »**

Ils finirent leur repas en silence. Puis se dirigèrent ensemble vers le mur. Carter avait beau tâtonner partout à la recherche d'un mécanisme, elle n'en voyait aucun… O Neill aussi commençait à croire qu'ils ne trouvaient rien parce qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver ! Alors qu'il commençait à se décourager, il s'appuya contre le mur et perdit soudain l'équilibre !

« **-HOOLA ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! Carter ! Venez voir !**

-** Oui, mon colonel ?**

**- Le mur il s'est évaporé et je suis passé au travers !** fit-il en reposant sa main sur le mur et en tentant de le pousser sans pour autant passer au travers…** Je vous assure, Carter !**

- **Bien sur, mon colonel**…_ 'Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier…'_

**- He ! Ne serait ce pas du sarcasme ça !**

**- Je ne me le permettrais jamais, Monsieur !**

**- Bon venez m'aider à pousser Carter, à deux nous y arriverons peut être…**

**- …**

**- Allez, Carter ! C'est un ordre ! »**

Ils s'escrimèrent à pousser le mur mais rien ne se produisit.

Epuisé Jack se laissa glisser le long du mur pour finir adossé, la tête renversée en arrière reposant sur le mur, il poussa un soupir de lassitude. Sam s'était reculée et regardait le mur essayant de voir si quelque chose ne lui avait pas échappé… Son regard s'attarda sur son supérieur et elle poussa un soupir mais de frustration, celui là ! _'Comme il peut être craquant ! Et si sexy !'_

**« - HOOO ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain, Mon colonel ne bougez pas !**

**- Haaa Haaa ! Vous voyez bien Carter ! J'avais raison ! Je suis passé à travers ce mur ! »**

O Neill était en effet allongé au travers du mur. Carter ne voyait que son bassin et ses jambes.

« - **Oui, vous aviez raison Mon colonel. Désolée…**

**- Ha ! Vous avouez ! Vous vous êtes moqué de moi tout à l'heure !**

**- Mon colonel, que voyez vous de l'autre côté ?**

**- Il y a une lumière diffuse Carter ! Essayez de passer !**

**- Oui. Elle réunit ses affaires et se dirigea vers le mur. Non, mon colonel, je ne passe pas au travers !**

**- Ha ?… J'ai une idée, donnez moi la main et réessayez… »**

O Neill lui tendit sa main au travers du mur, elle s'en saisit et réessaya de passer et cette fois, elle traversa le mur.

«** - Haaaaa, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir Carter ! Je peux récupérer mes jambes maintenant ?**

**- Bien sûr, mon colonel ! »**

Une lumière diffuse filtrait maintenant dans la galerie. Ils arrivaient à progresser sans utiliser leurs torches. La galerie s'inclinait maintenant vers la surface. Ils remontèrent donc vers la lumière avec empressement. Ils débouchèrent sur un plateau d'où ils avaient une vue imprenable sur un paysage magnifique. Après s'être habitués à la soudaine luminosité, ils observèrent le paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

«** -Waow ! C'est extraordinaire !** dit O Neil, **on se croirait au paradis !**

**- En effet, Monsieur, c'est paradisiaque… »**

Sous leur yeux s'étendait une végétation abondante et luxuriante qui se terminait par une plage de sable blanc que venaient lécher des eaux couleur turquoise. Carter observa avec attention le paysage, ils semblaient se trouver dans une cuvette dont le contour était formé de falaises. Elle ne voyait aucune issue à cette cuvette à moins de tenter d'escalader les falaises et ils n'avaient pas le matériel nécessaire à ce genre d'entreprise. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le paysage immédiatement accessible, l'endroit semblait agréable, elle repéra un cours d'eau qui se jetait dans la « mer », qui devait seulement être un grand lac. Dans la végétation elle repéra des arbres qui semblaient chargés de fruits. Au moins ils auraient de quoi se sustenter, pensa-t-elle.

« **-Génial ! J'avais envie de prendre des vacances ! C'est l'endroit idéal ! Surtout si ce lac est poissonneux…** Commença O Neill puis redevenant sérieux,** Alors où sommes nous Carter ?**

**- Il semblerait que nous soyons dans une sorte de cratère Monsieur, je ne vois aucun moyen de retourner vers le temple pour l'instant à part par là ou nous sommes venus… Mais il nous faudra explorer le coin pour confirmer …**

**- Bon en attendant, établissons un campement pour la nuit, nous commenceront l'exploration des lieux demain matin, quartier libre à partir de maintenant, nous avons bien mérité un peu de repos. Nous tenterons de contacter la base demain à l'heure prévue »**

Ils établirent donc leur campement. Quand ce fut fait, Carter se dirigea vers le cours d'eau, elle voulait se laver de la poussière et de la terre dont la moindre partie de son corps était recouverte. De son coté, O Neill parti vers le lac.

**«- Carter je vais tenter d'attraper du poisson, s'il y en a…**

**- Bien, Monsieur, je vais… explorer le cours d'eau et ramasser quelques fruits…**

**- On se retrouve ici dans une heure au plus tard !**

**- Compris, Monsieur. »**

En rejoignant le cours d'eau, Carter ramassa quelques fruits qui semblaient des plus appétissants. Elle trouva un plan d'eau parfait pour ce qu'elle avait à faire. Heureuse de pouvoir enfin se délasser, elle retira ses vêtements couverts de boue et prépara ses vêtements de rechange qui était dans son sac, après avoir laver ses vêtements sales, elle se plongea dans l'eau avec délectation.

L'eau était très bonne. Elle fit quelques brasses qui la menèrent sous la cascade. '_Enfin ! Quel bonheur ! J'en avais besoin.'_

L''eau la délassa très efficacement et elle était si bonne qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passé.

O'Neill commençait à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait 10 minutes que Carter aurait dû revenir, ce n'était pas son genre d'être en retard. Il était parvenu à attraper quelques poissons il commença à faire un feu et mis à cuire ses poissons. Il décida d'aller voir ce qu'elle faisait. Il se rendit vers le cours d'eau et commença à la chercher. Alors qu'il approchait d'un plan d'eau il aperçut Carter en train de nager._ 'Mais ! Elle est nue ! Bon sang si elle me voit je suis mort !'_

O Neill allait retourner vers le campement quand elle se redressa sous la cascade. Il resta interdit quelques secondes incapable de bouger ou de détourner son regard de son major. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau.

C'est à ce moment là que Carter se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard. _'Mince ! Le colonel va s'inquiéter ! J'ai tout intérêt à rejoindre mes affaires avant qu'il ne vienne voir ce que je fais !'_ Elle se retourna vivement vers ses affaires quand elle aperçut son supérieur en train de la fixer. _'Trop tard !'_ Elle poussa un cri, se couvrit aussitôt la poitrine et plongea dans l'eau.

Le cri de Carter réveilla O Neill qui se retourna précipitamment et se mit en chemin pour le campement sans demander son reste. _'Merde ! Elle m'a vu ! Ouch, j'aurais bien besoin d'une douche froide… Il ne faut pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état !'_

'_Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de me baigner nue…J'aurais du penser à ça !'_ Se fustigeait Sam. Elle s'habilla précipitamment, réunit les fruits qu'elle avait récoltés et rentra vers le campement. _'Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire… ? Super soirée en perspective…'_

Jack était rentré depuis une quinzaine de minutes quand il aperçut son major revenir vers le campement, d'où il était il pu voir ses joues en feu. Accroupit, il fit mine de s'occuper de la cuisson de ses poissons quand elle parvient à sa hauteur.

« **-Hum, mon colonel…**

**- Oui, Carter ? »**

**- Heeuu, à propos de …** Sam était tellement gênée qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

-** J'étais inquiet Carter, vous étiez en retard… Je suis désolé, mais je vous assure que je n'ai rien vu ! …Ou si peu… Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire Carter… Mais la prochaine fois que vous déciderez de jouer à Eve, dites le moi…** Jack avait parlé vite et espérait que Sam accepterait ses explications et n'insisterait pas.

- **Bien Monsieur, je n'y manquerais pas ! Je ne tiens pas à revivre ça…** _'Coupons court… je ne veux pas en parler davantage'_

- **Bon, le diner est prêt ! A table, Carter !** _'Elle a accepté bien vite, c'est étrange, presque vexant…'_ »

Ils mangèrent le poisson qui se révéla délicieux. Sam choisit ensuite un fruit et le coupa en deux.

« -**Tenez mon colonel, voici votre dessert**.

- **Hum, Carter ! Ce fruit est succulent ! Vous m'en donneriez encore ?**

**- Bien sur Jack, tenez !**

**- Major Carter ?**

**- Pardon, Monsieur ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, excusez moi.** _'Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai chaud !'_

- **En fait, ça me plait assez que tu m'appelles Jack**…_'Ouch quelle chaleur ! Ce sont ces fruits qui me font de l'effet…, ce n'est pas désagréable…'_

Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom et de la tutoyer ! Carter n'en revenait pas ! Elle observait maintenant avec attention son supérieur, jamais il ne s'était permis une telle familiarité avec elle ! C'est alors que Jack se leva précipitamment, et ôta son tee-shirt pour se retrouver torse nu.

« **- Désolé Sam mais je n'en peux plus il fait trop chaud ici !**

**- Alors, Jack ? Encore un peu de dessert** ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un morceau de fruit.

Jack attrapa et approcha sa bouche de la main de Sam, pour finir par gouter sensuellement le jus du fruit qui avait coulé sur le poignet de celle-ci, elle resta interdite quelques secondes puis laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir._'Dieu, que c'est bon…'_

«** -En fait de dessert, je pensais à toi Samantha…**dit-il en plongeant son regard brun chargé de désir dans celui azur de la jeune femme.

- **Jack !** Gémît Sam, sachant à cet instant qu'ils allaient franchir la ligne interdite.

Et ils le firent…


	2. La demande

La nuit avait était fraiche et ils avaient finis par se coucher tous les deux dans le même sac de couchage, sans aucunes réticences cette fois… Non, décidemment, Jack n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi pensa-t-il en se réveillant. Il était apaisé et serrait Sam dans ses bras un sourire sur les lèvres. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Sam, qui commença à bouger et fini par se retourner vers lui. Ils échangèrent un sourire heureux.

« **- Bonjour, vous ! Bien dormi ?** fit Jack taquin.

- **Bonjour, mon colonel. Oui.** Répondit-elle, lui souriant et s'étirant langoureusement.

-** Il me semble que vous pourriez m'appeler Jack…**

**- Les habitudes ont la vie dure, Jack et… il me semble que vous pourriez me tutoyer…**

**- Seulement si tu fais de même…**

**- D'accord, mon col… Jack ! »**

Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent. Ils prirent un petit déjeuner composé essentiellement des fruits que Carter avait ramassé la veille. Jack avait l'air agité.

« **- Bon, maintenant que ceci est réglé, passons aux choses sérieuses !** dit il en se levant et en s'agitant en tout sens… **Premièrement, s'échapper d'ici deuxièmement, démissionner troisièmement, **s'agenouillant en face de son Major et lui tendant une petite boite ouverte sur une magnifique bague**… Voulez-vous m'épouser Samantha Carter ? »**

**- Mon colonel !**

-** Ben, quoi… ? J'y ai souvent pensé…**

- **Mais…, mais …**

**- Mais quoi ! Je t'aime, tu m'aimes…enfin je crois…Non ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors ! Quel est le problème? Il n'y a rien de compliqué !**

**- Oui… c'est… ma réponse.**

- **…** O'Neill regardait Sam, soudain bouche bée.

- **Je vois que tu es fou de joie…** lui dit elle en souriant d'un air moqueur.

- **… ** Jack encore hébété

- **Mon colonel ? Ça va ?** demanda Sam une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voie, se penchant vers lui. Il sortit alors de sa torpeur et saisit passionnément les lèvres de Sam. Avant de glisser la bague à son doigt.

- **Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Elle a dit oui !** » Chantonna-t-il, se relevant et commençant à esquisser un pas de danse brusquement interrompu par un replacement viril de sa casquette sur sa tête quand il remarqua le regard amusé et moqueur de son major sur lui.

« - **En fait, je voulais v… te demander comment tu avais une bague sur toi…**

-** Je t'ai dit que j'y avais souvent pensé… j'ai fais plus qu'y penser…je l'ai acheté… au cas où… On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver en mission…**

**- Je suis heureuse que tu me l'ais offerte, elle est magnifique…**

**- Elle l'est forcément avec une pierre de la couleur de tes yeux, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisie, à chaque fois que je la regardais, je pensais à toi…**

**- Et depuis quand l'avais tu ?**

**- Oh ! Depuis longtemps en fait. Fit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, l'air gêné… Depuis le test zatruc…**

**- Pffff… souffla Sam…**

**- Hein ? demanda Jack**

**- Dommage que tu ne l'ai fait que maintenant…**

**- Tu veux dire que… si je l'avais fait avant… ?**

**- Oui, la réponse aurait été la même…Comment ne pas succomber à une telle demande de Jack O Neill…avec deux L…** fit-elle un sourire attendri en coin.

Jack pris l'air énervé et se frappa le front.

**- Quel idiot ! Si je m'étais douté… »**

**- Bien ! Mon colonel, c'est bientôt l'heure du contact avec le SGC. Préparons nous. Je pense qu'il faudrait que nous nous rendions à la « porte » par laquelle nous sommes arrivés pour « l'ouvrir » au cas où…**

**- D'accord Sam ! Allons y…**

Et ils se mirent en chemin.


	3. Chapter 3 fin

En marchant, O'Neill pensait au bond qu'avait fait sa relation avec Carter et il souriait, heureux. Finalement être coincé ici avec son major avait été plus que bénéfique pour eux. Il en venait à souhaiter pouvoir rester ici, à profiter de cette nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait devant lui avec la femme de ses rêves, la femme qui lui avait redonné vie peu à peu et qu'il aimait passionnément. Ces pensées le firent soudainement stopper net.

« - **Hé ! Mon colonel ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** fit Carter, buttant brusquement contre le dos de son supérieur. »

O Neill se retourna brusquement. Il fixa Sam dans les yeux et sentant brusquement une envie irrépressible, il fondit sur ses lèvres. Surprise, elle répondit cependant passionnément à son baiser pendant qu'ils se serraient mutuellement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent à regret.

« **- Sam ? Et si on restait ici ? Pour toujours ?**

**- Jack, j'aimerais aussi rester mais…**

**- Oui, tu as raison, on nous attend…** fit-il d'un air déçu. »

Et ils repartirent vers la caverne par laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

« - **SG1, ici le général Hammond, me recevez vous ?** »

Le contact avait été tenté dès les premiers instants et cela faisait maintenant 5 minutes que le général renouvelait ses appels sans succès, et toutes les personnes présentes commençaient à se lancer des regards inquiets. Même s'il pouvait arriver que le colonel O Neill ne soit pas très à cheval sur la ponctualité, il était un militaire, et dans ce genre de situation il n'était jamais en retard à moins d'y être contraint.

Carter avait eu raison, O Neill devait ouvrir le passage pour que le signal radio leur parvienne. Il essayait depuis un bon moment déjà en apposant sa main sur le mur mais rien ne se passait.

« **- J'espère que ce passage n'est pas à sens unique, Sam… sinon nous n'aurons pas à nous poser la question du retour bien longtemps…**

**- Je ne pense pas, mon colonel…Essayez de vous concentrer…**

**- Je n'y arrive pas…**

**- Peut être est ce parce que vous ne le souhaitez pas vraiment…**

**- Nous sommes si bien, ici… En plus, le lac est poissonneux ! C'est pas comme chez moi…**

**- Et ta promesse ?**

**- Hein ?**

**- Comment allons nous nous marier si nous restons prisonniers ici ?**

**- He ! C'est vrai ! Il faut passer**… »

Jack ferma les yeux et se concentra sérieusement sur sa tâche. Il sentit que la résistance du mur faiblissait et bientôt sa main passa au travers du mur.

« - **…Hammond, me recevez vous ?**

- **Mon général ! Ici SG1 ! »**

Le soulagement pouvait se lire sur bien des visages en entendant Carter répondre à ce nième appel. Daniel ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, tandis que Teal'c affichait un air satisfait.

«** - Major Carter ! Ça fait plaisir de vous entendre** ! fit Hammond en souriant,** nous nous inquiétions…**

- Plaisir partagé, mon général ! répondit Carter.

- **Alors, comment se présente la situation de votre côté ?** demanda Hammond.

**- Heureusement que Carter sait se servir de sa jolie tête, mon général. Sinon nous n'aurions pas pu avoir de vos bonnes nouvelles…Tout va bien, ici, nous ne sommes pas en danger.**

**- Où êtes-vous ? »**

O'Neill expliqua la situation. Et le SGC en fit de même. Les jaffas de Baal étaient toujours présents sur la planète. Daniel avait réussi à traduire certains passages des inscriptions du temple et avait compris que les anciens n'avaient caché aucune arme sur cette planète. Le trésor dont parlaient ces inscriptions était en fait un Eden où toute dissimulation était impossible, un peu comme si toutes les personnes présentes en ce lieu ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'agir selon leurs véritables envies, de dévoiler leurs pensées les plus cachées…

«** - Donc si Baal venait ici, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de révéler à ses jaffas, qu'il n'est pas un dieu ? …M'est avis qu'on n'est pas près de le voir débarquer Carter !...** Fit Jack d'un air contrit.

-** Espérons que vous avez raison, colonel, cependant tant que la menace ne sera pas entièrement écartée, vous devrez rester là où vous êtes,** répondit le général.

-** Et ça ne devrait pas être trop désagréable Jack, d'après ce que vous nous avez dit de cet endroit… Coincé au paradis, avec Sam en plus!** ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Daniel une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- **C'est vrai Daniel, cet endroit est parfait… Mais il le serait tout autant avec vous… ou… presque…**

Se retournant vers son major en souriant de contentement,

- **Donc Sam et moi prenons des vacances… Si vous le voyez, dites à Baal qu'il peut rester encore un peu… Maintenant qu'on est ensemble, y a plus d'urgences… !** fit-il un sourire en coin, regardant Sam avec des yeux gourmands.

- **Comment ça « Maintenant qu'on est ensemble »**? releva Daniel.

Jack blêmit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

**- Heeeuu… ! Tant qu'on est ensemble ! Je voulais dire tant qu'on est ensemble, Carter et moi, tout va bien !…** fit Jack essayant de se rattraper...

**- …**

**- Heu… ? Y a quelqu'un ?**

**- … Heu, oui… Bien, colonel, nous vous recontacterons tous les jours à la même heure. Terminé.**

**- Bien reçu, mon général ! Terminé !** fit Jack se tournant vers Sam et poussant un soupir de soulagement.

**- J'ai bien failli nous griller, Sam.**

**- J'ai vu ça, fit Sam en souriant, mais tu t'es bien rattrapé…».**

Et ils s'en retournèrent vers leur campement main dans la main comme deux adolescents amoureux.

« **- J'ai bien envie d'une douche, Jack. Tu m'accompagnes à la cascade ?** demanda innocemment Sam.

Jack se retourna sur elle, le regard soudain brulant.

**- Je t'accompagne…Et je t'y accompagnerais chaque fois que l'envie d'une douche te prendra !**

**- Ça risque d'arriver souvent…**fit Sam en souriant.

**- Tant mieux, tant mieux…**répondit Jack.

Quelques jours passèrent entrecoupés de douches à la cascade et de contact radio avec le SGC quand la nouvelle tomba : les jaffas avaient abandonnés la place, ils pouvaient rentrer sans risques.

**« - Bon, il est temps Sam, as tu tous les échantillons dont tu avais besoin ?**

**- Oui c'est bon Jack, heeeuu, Mon colonel !…Il nous faut reprendre nos vieilles habitudes Jack, sinon nous serons découverts avant l'heure…**

**- Oui, c'est vrai mais ce ne sera pas long de toute façon… Bien ! Major ! Avez-vous recueilli tous les échantillons demandés par notre très chère doctoresse ?**

**- Oui, mon colonel, nous pouvons rentrer. »**

Le trajet du retour se fit plus rapidement qu'a l'aller et en fin de journée, ils avaient atteint la porte sans encombre. Ils la passèrent non sans un pincement au cœur en repensant aux idylliques derniers jours.

A peine débarqués, ils furent envoyés à l'infirmerie.

**- Tiens Sam ! C'est nouveau ça !** fit Janet en montrant la bague que Sam avait glissée sur sa chaîne avec ses plaques militaires.

- **Non, ce n'est pas nouveau** (et elle avait raison, cette bague avait été achetée il y a des années…)**, c'est une promesse…**

FIN


End file.
